02 April 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-04-02 ; Comments *A recording of the last 77 minutes of a two hour show is available, plus extra tracks from the start of the show Sessions *Liberator DJs And The London Acid Techno Mafia one and only session. Available on the Stay Up Forever Remix 2x12 inch / CD – Radio On One John Peel Session. The tracks 'Radio On One' and 'Creeper' are not included on the recording. Tracklisting *I-Roy: Sufferer's Psalm (album - Don’t Check Me With No Lightweight Stuff (1972-75)) Blood & Fire @ *Bowery Electric: Empty Words (album - Beat) Beggars Banquet @ *Liberator DJs And The London Acid Techno Mafia: Radio On One (session) @/$ *Belle & Sebastian: 'Dog On Wheels (7 inch)’ Jeepster Recordings back announced only *'File 1' cuts in during Mark & Lard breakfast show jingle *Dummy Run: ‘Skittles (CD – Dummy Run)’ Hot Air $ :: (JP: 'And this one is for the Pig.’) *Four Brothers: ‘ Vimbayi (CD – Hits Of The Four Brothers Volume 2 )’ Gramma Records *Problem Child: ‘Loop IV (12 inch)’ Position Chrome $ :: (JP: ‘To show that Steve Lamacq is not the only person who gets faxes from important famous people. Here’s one from Polly Harvey’s mum.’) *Number One Cup: ‘Not Quite Reading (CD Single – Kim Chee Is Cabbage)’ Flydaddy Records :: (9:30 News) *Colossamite: ‘No Entran Moscas (CD - All Lingo’s Clamor)’ Skin Graft Records :: (JP: You’re back with dancing Jack Peel on the nation’s musical host from coast to coast.’) *Liberator DJs And The London Acid Techno Mafia: ‘Urban & Free’ (Peel Session) $ *Bis: ‘Poster Parent (LP – The New Transistor Heroes )’ Wiiija Records *Gravitar: ‘McCoy (CD – Now The Road Of Knives)’ Charnel Music *New Bad Things: ‘Smoking Porch (Various Artists 7 inch - Who Cremated The Morning?)’ Sweet Baboo *Propellerheads: ‘Clang (12 inch – Spybreak!)’ Wall Of Sound $ *Helen Love: ‘Beat Him Up (LP - Radio Hits 2)’ Damaged Goods *Patric Catani: ‘Title (CD - The Horrible Plans Of Flex Busterman)' Digital Hardcore Recordings $ *Guapo: ‘Ceasefire Ends (CD – Towers Open Fire)’ Power Tool *Manic Street Preachers: ‘Tennessee Get Low (7 inch - Suicide Alley)’ SBS Records *Romancers: ‘I still remember (Various Artists CD - Dotone Doo Wop Volume 2)’ Ace $ *Liberator DJs And The London Acid Techno Mafia: ‘Psycho Thrill’ (Peel Session) $ *Stars Of The Lid: ‘Fucked Up (3:57am) (2xLP - Ballasted Orchestra)' Kranky :: (JP: ‘..and the track has a rude title that I can’t convey to you, I regret to say. Thanks very much for listening to this. I’ll be back at the same time tomorrow night. Right now though here’s Mary Anne Hobbs.’) *Tracks marked @ available on File 2 *Tracks marked $ available on File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-04-02 (incomplete) *2) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE340 *3) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE341 ;Length *1) 01:33:28 (to 1:17:10, continues with start of Mary Anne Hobbs show) *2) 1:32:02 (from 1:18:12) *3) 1:32:14 (to 47:54) (to 13:32 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Created from LE340 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 340 *3) Created from LE341 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 341 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector